narutopathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Jutsu Collector
Jutsu Collector Alignment: Any Hit Die: D6 Hit Points at first level: 6+con mod Hit Points per level: 2+Con mod Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (All) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Security (Int), Sense motive (Wis), Sleight of hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex) Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Proficiency: A Jutsu Collector is proficient in all simple and Martial weapons as well as Shurikens, Fuma Shurikens, and Senbon. And with Light armor, but not shields. Chakra Multiplier: A Jutsu Collector has an amount of chakra equal to their level x 3 x the sum of their con and wisdom bonuses. At any given time they may have up to 25% of this amount melded and available. Melding chakra requires 10 minutes of rest and a meal. Technique Points gained: At each level the Jutsu collector gains a number of technique Points equal to twice their character level. The total amount gained at any given level is listed on the chart above. Technique Points can be saved form level to level however a jutsu collector cannot gain a level until they have spent at least 1 of their technique points since the last time they leveled up. Unless listed elsewhere the save DC for all jutsu is 10+1/2 level+Cha bonus. This level includes levels in Jutsu Collector, Ninjutsu specialist, and Taijutsu Master as well as all prestige classes that provide a technique points. Expansive lessons: At first level a Jutsu collector learns a number of extra technique points equal to their intelligence bonus. Ninja Knowledge: At 2nd level the Jutsu collector becomes intimately familiar with the ninja world and gains a bonus on all Knowledge (Ninjutsu) checks equal to 1/2 their level. Understanding defence: At 4th level Jutsu collector becomes intimately familiar with defending them self from techniques they're familiar with. Anytime a Jutsu collector is targeted by a Jutsu they know and have identified with a Knowledge Ninjutsu check they gain a bonus equal to their intelligence modifier to their saving throw and AC, this is an untyped bonus and applies even when flat footed. Esoteric study: At 5th level a jutsu collector has accumulated so much casual trivial knowledge that they may make all knowledge checks as if they were trained. Jutsu theory: At 6th level a Jutsu collector understands enough of the fundamental details of Ninjutsu that they can mentor an apprentice and help them learn jutsu that they themselves don't even know. Perfect preparation: At 7th level and every 4 levels thereafter the Jutsu collector may choose a single Jutsu which they have perfected their defenses against. Their saving throw and AC against that Jutsu gets an additional +10 untyped bonus. If this is a Jutsu that they also happen to know themselves this bonus stacks with their intelligence bonus from understanding defence. Birth of New jutsu: At 8th level the Jutsu collector takes their first step towards inventing a wholly new jutsu. They may devise a new Jutsu with the help of their GM, and they calculate the points and time needed as if they were receiving training. This New Jutsu may be of E or D rank (meaning may have a technique point cost of 5 or less) and they do not have to pay the points required to learn it. If the player or GM does not wish to create a new jutsu they may instead learn an existing jutsu of the same rank for which they meet the prerequisites. Note they cannot chose a Technique with this ability. They gain another Jutsu at 12th level which may be up to B or C rank in difficulty (Costing 12 points or less), They learn a third Jutsu at16th level which may be of A rank or less. (Costing 16 points or less) Always informed: At 9th level a jutsu collector has expanded their area of knowledge so significantly that they are almost never at a loss. Once per day the jutsu collector may reroll a knowledge check and take the better of the two results. Legacy of learning: At 10th level a jutsu collector learns that sacrifice of one's own time and research can pay great dividends. The Jutsu collector may now spend their own technique or apprentice points on behalf of an apprentice to teach them a technique. Genius: at 13th level the jutsu collector has become so well educated that they can reliably claim to know nearly anything. The Jutsu collector may now take 10 on all knowledge checks. Revered insight: At 14th level the respect owed to a true genius of ninjutsu cannot be denied. If the ninja uses the requisition system they gain +2 to their reputation, if they use the wealth system they instead receive a +10% increase to any payment for completing a mission as their services come at a higher price. Either way the ninja receives a +4 bonus on charisma based skill checks with anyone who has heard of them. Meanwhile other creatures gain a +4 on knowledge checks about the jutsu collector. Mind like an Iron trap: At 17th level the jutsu collectors mind has become a massive archive filled with mazes of lore and secrets. Anytime the jutsu collector makes a will save against a mental effect they may roll twice and take the higher result, and if both rolls would have succeeded on the DC the attacker looses chakra equal to the jutsu collectors int bonus. This can potentially cause a creature to enter negative chakra, burning their constitution to make up the difference, as described under the chakra rules. Forever Known: At 18th level a jutsu collector learns to create Ninja Relic scrolls. A jutsu learned and forgotten may as well have never been learned. This driving philosophy is what pushes a jutsu collector to leave behind their techniques forever. The process of creating a relic scroll is exhaustive but well worth the price. Firstly the jutsu collector must of course know the jutsu or technique that is meant to be recorded. Secondly this process requires the expenditure of apprentice or technique points equal to the technique point cost of the jutsu. Third, the recording process takes the same amount of time as learning the jutsu or technique in question and requires access to blank scrolls and writing tools. The special materials required to record the jutsu are far from cheap, the materials cost half the price that would normally be paid when purchasing access to a ninja relic scroll. Generally a jutsu collector finances the creation of these scrolls through requisitioning funding from their ninja village, those without access to such funds will instead have to pay out of pocket. But once the process is finished they will have a scroll capable of teaching any number of ninja the technique inscribed on it without the person studying it expending points. Relic scrolls are explained in full in the equipment section. God of Shinobi: At 20th level a jutsu collector surpasses their ordinary limits, they open their mind to the lessons of the world around them, allowing them to accept knowledge from those both above and below them. Firstly, the jutsu collector can be mentored by any ninja regardless of level rather than only a ninja of a higher level. More importantly however the jutsu collector gains new apprentice points each Month equal to their int bonus. A Ninja with the excellent student starting benefit instead receives twice their int bonus in apprentice ship points each month.